Enchantix
Enchantix is a form for fully-fledged fairies on the animated TV series, Winx Club. Once a fairy earns this status, she cannot transform into her Winx form ever again. Earning Enchantix In order for a fairy to earn Enchantix status, she has to save someone from her home realm and show great sacrifice in doing so. The sacrifice can be as simple as being blind for all eternity-as Aisha did- or as great as nearly dying in a battle to save another (Stella, Flora and Tecna case) all took this path. Also, not leaving someone behind despite many risks counts as a sacrifice (Musa case) was able to earn her Enchantix through this. Bloom and Tecna are the only known exceptions to the rule of saving someone from their realm. By believing in her power to defeat evil (after meditating with the sorceress Maia on Pyros), Bloom was able to will herself into Enchantix. Tecna did not save anyone from her own realm, rather, she saved Andros (Tides in the 4Kids dub) by forcing her way through the portal to the Omega Dimension and thus shutting the portal. However, by closing the Omega Portal, Tecna not only saved Layla's home planet, but also saved the entire magical dimension, thus including Zenith, her home planet and all who lived there. Also, it's very possible that someone from Zenith might live in Andros, meaning if she saved Andros, she saved that person too, which is why she was able to complete her Enchantix, unlike Bloom. Bloom was able to complete her Enchantix in the movie, as she revived her entire home planet of Domino (Sparx in 4Kids). The fairy does not have to be on her home planet to be able to earn Enchantix when saving someone from there-Musa was at Alfea when she saved Galatea, the princess of Melody. Passion for another's life could be a key factor in triggering a fairy's Enchantix status. i.e. When Galatea volunteered to perish in the Alfea library fire to give Musa a chance to escape, Musa refused to leave her friend. Her love for her friend was so strong that it was enough to earn her Enchantix. Appearance Besides gaining new powers, fairies also gain new outfits and wings. Wings become larger and more elaborate, giving them the allowance of faster flight. Hair grows much longer and is usually tied in elaborate bunches with accessories and streaks. Their outifts become more delicate and include a wider range of colors. Translucent gloves and barefoot sandal also appear and vials are tied around their necks for storing fairy dust. Makeup also becomes more elaborate. Upgraded Attacks and Abilities When in her Enchantix stage, the fairy's attacks are much stronger. She is able to do her original attacks at a stronger level than before. She also has access to new Enchantix attacks that will be her strongest attacks. Enchantix also comes with a new feature involving Fairy Dust which is carried in a bottle around the fairies neck. Enchantix is also equipped with more powerful wings, allowing them to fly faster as well as higher up in the sky. Battlecry There are similar but different battle cries between the original Italian and the 4Kids Versions. In the 4Kids version, after they've earned their Enchantix powers, the Winx girls shout, "Let's go, Enchantix!" or, on odd occasions, just, "Go Enchantix!" In the original Italian and Cinelume version, they summon their powers by shouting, "Winx Enchantix!" In the original Italian version and the RAI English version, there was a song that was sung when the Winx Club would transform into their Enchantix form. But when the series was revised by 4Kids Entertainment, the song was replaced by a score. Incomplete Enchantix Bloom's Enchantix, unlike the others, did not come from sacrifice, but from self-will. Thus, it was a dangerously incomplete one, as stated by Faragonda. A fairy with an incomplete Enchantix will have many problems, as shown by Bloom. She will not be able to miniaturize at all, but she will be able to heal with fairy dust. Her powers will be weaker than those of other Enchantix fairies and she will have to use more energy to defeat an opponent, weakening her greatly. Her powers may sometimes not work fully as well and she may have a hard time controlling them occasionally. Her powers will not be at Enchantix level yet and when she fights, she may faint from using too much power, as seen in the episode Valtor's Box. Bloom is able to complete her Enchantix when she saved her entire realm in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Fairies With Enchantix So far, only six Enchantix fairies are known: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha. No other members of the girls' year have obtained Enchantix as the Winx were the only one who graduated in the movie. This may be because obtaining Enchantix is very difficult. External links *Enchantix - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Transformations